Killer Frost (reactions)
by Melancholic-Lotus13
Summary: This is what I feel they felt when Gwen had stabbed herself.


**Alright, so this is long overdue. Shoutout to guest, Shima for this fanfiction. Hope yall enjoy. I do not own Mythos Academy rights go to Jennifer Estep.**

* * *

I looked up to see Loki stretch out his hand toward Gwen, she didn't fight just let his fingers close around her throat staring up into his burning red eyes. What he didn't realize was that the same triumph was reflected back in my own eyes.

I saw her tighten her grip on Vic, closed her eyes, and let the evil god's soul infect her own. I realized that everyone had stopped fighting when Gwen started screaming. They—I—watched as Gwen started murmuring, "Yes. Oh yes. This Gypsy girl's body will do quite nicely."

I watched in horror as Gwen started screaming again and Loki's body dropping to the floor, since it was nothing but an empty shell, now that he was inside her.

"Gwen! Gwen!" I started screaming, but she didn't react.

"Yes, yes, young and strong," he purred. "Oh, the things I'll be able to do in your body, Gypsy. Nike will rue the day she ever dared to stand against me. It will be such a pleasure using you against her."

My blood ran cold as he started ranting. Slowly, Gwen somehow managed to turn around and realized that the fight had stopped and everyone—Reaper and Protectorate alike—was staring at her with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"Gypsy girl?" I whispered in a horrified voice, slowly creeping towards her.

Her eyes. Her beautiful violet irises were Reaper red as mine had been that day at the auditorium when Agrona had tried to put Loki's soul into my body. It was like how his was when I first saw him.

I could tell she was trying to smile at me, but it came as a grimace. I didn't know what she was planning. All I knew was she had a plan in mind, otherwise she wouldn't have let Loki take her over like that. Something was going through her mind when she let his fingers close around her throat. I was terrified and shocked. I felt the same emotions I did when I had seen the avalanche heading towards her, same as the night when she was captured by Reapers. I remembered something. She was the one to kill Loki.

I watched as she clumsily raised Vic. " _I'm the one who has to kill him. I'm the one who has to kill Loki."_

That's when I realized her plan. She whispered something to Vic, a tear slid down her cheek. My eyes widened as I knew exactly what she was planning. I ran towards her, trying to stop her, but I was going to be too late.

Apparently I wasn't the only one to figure out her plan, many others did, but I could tell Loki did too as he spoke through her.

"What—what are you doing?" Loki's voice flooded through the library becoming a sharp screech on the very last word. "You—you can't do this. Stop! I command you! Stop!"

She let out a long, loud, crazy laugh that echoed from one side of the library to the other and rose all the way up to the domed ceiling before it abruptly bounced back down again. This sent chills down my spine and I could tell it did too with everybody–especially the Reapers as some shivered and took a step back. I froze in my tracks as she positioned Vic so that his tip rested against her heart. Loki must've been trying to stop her as she tightened her grip and held on.

"You will stop this madness at once!" Loki hissed again. "I demand that you stop right now!"

She laughed again.

"That's where you're wrong," she said. "That's where you've always been wrong. This whole time. All these centuries. You can't stop me. You can't stop me from doing one single thing, especially not this."

"And why is that?" he hissed.

Gwen smiled. She smiled! She's going to kill herself to save every one of us, yet she smiled. "Free will." Then, she rammed Vic's point into her heart, hard.

I ran forward as she began to fall to the ground. I caught her and took Vic out who was crying. "Gwen! Gypsy girl!"

She was gone. My Gypsy girl was gone.

I held her in my arms, tears gathering in my eyes. Some slid down onto her face. The battle raged around me. Metis, Nickamedes, Daphne came over. My uncle dropped to his knees holding Sol's candle and the last laurel leaf to heal her. He was sacrificing something that can help him to save Gwen. The war came to a stop. My father, Carson, Oliver, Alexei, and Gwen's grandmother came over. I laid Gwen down and stood up. I closed my eyes not wanting to see my dead girlfriend. Guilt ran through me, if only I got there in time.

A sudden gasp and movement jarred me to Gwen and saw she was breathing. We gaped quite frightened at her. There was a chance that Loki was still in her and her sacrifice was in vain. She looked up at us before looking up at the ceiling. Next, she looked down at her right palm. Now, instead of two scars, she had three they formed a sort of snowflake design.

"Gwen?" I asked, my voice hoarse. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah," she said. "It's me. I'm . . . okay. I think."

Her gaze flicked up to the second-floor pantheon to the empty spot, but it wasn't empty anymore—a statue of Loki stood there, wrapped in thick, marble strands of mistletoe.

We followed her gaze. One by one, our mouths dropped open, and we all let out sharp gasps of surprise.

"Is that . . ."

"That looks like . . ."

"Could it be . . ."

"Loki," she said. "He's gone now, and he won't ever be able to hurt us again."

"What happened?" My dad asked.

She shook her head. "I'm not quite sure. Nike came to me. She said that when Loki . . . infected me, he gave up his own immortal body, and I forced him back into the gods' realm by stabbing myself. She said that he would never be able to come back to the mortal realm ever again. So . . . I think we're finally safe from him. I think we're finally free from him. Forever."

"Are you sure?" Metis asked.

She looked at the statue again.

"Yeah," Gwen said. "I'm sure."

For a moment, there was silence. Carson peered up at the statue of Loki, then around at everyone else.

"So," he said. "I guess this means that we . . . won?" More silence. Then, slowly, grins spread over my friends' faces. Everyone started laughing and cheering and clapping each other on the back until the entire library was filled with the happy sounds. I held out my hand, helping her up and onto her feet. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight, and she leaned into me. It was over.

The second Chaos War was over. And we'd won. For good.

Forever.

* * *

 **Alright there ya'll have it. Reviews and questions, you know where. Hope you enjoy. I will be doing Nickamedes and Metis' reaction. I feel as if their reaction is more important.**


End file.
